


Living Louder

by IperOuranos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Teacher/Student AU





	Living Louder

Eggsy sospirò, gettando senza molte cerimonie lo zaino sul pavimento di camera propria e buttandosi sul letto. Rimanere a scuola tutto il santo pomeriggio a causa di una punizione poteva ormai fare parte della sua routine, ma era comunque una delle cose più noiose e stancanti a cui potesse pensare. Era riuscito a passare qualche ora fuori con i suoi amici prima di tornare a casa, dopo cena (di certo non aveva alcuna intenzione di mangiare in casa con Dean che gli urlava nell'orecchio), ma la sua testa rimaneva pesante, come se rimanere chiuso in una stanza per così tante ore riuscisse a risucchiare tutte le sue energie molto più di qualsiasi attività fisica.  
Aveva ancora addosso i vestiti, ma non se ne curò troppo. Rimase a guardare il soffitto illuminato dalla luce della sua lampada da comodino, lasciando che la sua mente vagasse alla ricerca del sonno.  
Come se potesse davvero essere così facile addormentarsi dopo quella giornata.

  
Voleva davvero solo dormire, ma appena le sue palpebre cominciarono a chiudersi le immagini di quello che era successo quella mattina tornavano a vorticare davanti ai suoi occhi, fastidiose e decisamente troppo interessanti nello stesso momento.  
Era stata una giornata di nuovi record. Il professor Merlin, dopo tre anni, era l'ultimo professore del corpo insegnanti che doveva metterlo in punizione. Nonostante fosse uno di quelli più rigidi, era sempre stato molto paziente. Senza contare che la sua sola presenza faceva passare ogni voglia di ribellione al giovane ragazzo.  
Fino a quel mattino.  
Ma non era stata colpa sua, Eggsy l'aveva ripetuto mille volte. Senza risultati. Il punto era che Charlie, il capitano della squadra di basket nonché il più grande stronzo che Eggsy avesse mai conosciuto, aveva deciso che era una buona idea andare a rompere i coglioni ai suoi migliori amici insieme a tutta la sua squadra. L'unica cosa che Eggsy aveva fatto era stato fargli capire che avrebbe dovuto prendersela con qualcuno della sua stazza.  
A quanto pareva però, rovesciare una tanica di vernice rosa confetto sulla sua macchina nuova di zecca pagata dal paparino non era stato un gesto molto apprezzato dagli insegnanti. Il professor Merlin, in particolare, era stato colui che aveva subito scoperto il colpevole. Si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, Eggsy avrebbe potuto cavarsela. Ma il professore di informatica aveva un'innata capacità di capire ogni singola volta che il ragazzo cercava di mentirgli spudoratamente in faccia.

"Con me Eggsy. Subito."

Gli aveva detto con un tono che aveva fatto rabbrividire Eggsy e gli aveva fatto dimenticare ogni piano di fuga che aveva da parte.

Mentre ripensava agli avvenimenti di quella mattina, il ragazzo sentì nuovamente lo stesso brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena. Ma se la prima volta era sceso fino alle gambe, obbligandolo a seguire il professore fino al proprio studio, questa volta decise che era una buona idea fermarsi direttamente all'altezza del suo cavallo, provocandogli un'erezione che entro pochi secondi strofinava fastidiosamente contro la cerniera dei jeans (e meno male che erano parecchio larghi). Eggsy sussurrò un mezzo insulto, sbuffando pesantemente. Perché doveva finire sempre così? Ogni volta che si concentrava a pensare troppo alla voce sicura e autoritaria del professore era obbligato ad avere a che fare con il proprio corpo che pensava fosse una buona idea eccitarsi al pensiero di sentire quella voce direttamente contro il proprio orecchio mentre---  
Eggsy roteò gli occhi, arrendendosi. Si tolse i pantaloni e li buttò di lato, facendoli ricongiungere poco dopo con la felpa, gettata di lato senza troppi complimenti a sua volta.  
Si arrese e lasciò che la propria mente tornasse al colloquio con il professore di quel pomeriggio, e che soprattutto vagasse immaginando cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.  
La sua mano vagava distrattamente sul proprio petto, lasciando che leggeri, piacevoli scosse di calore lo facessero rilassare.

_"Pensi davvero di potertela cavare così, Eggsy? Non lascerò che tu faccia quello che ti pare. Sai che non la passerai liscia con me come fai con gli altri professori."_

Eggsy sentì un lieve brivido mentre immaginava la nota di collera nella voce quasi sempre pacata del professore, quel tanto che bastava per far sentire il ragazzo profondamente spaventato e vergognosamente eccitato allo stesso tempo. Le sua dita scesero appena, catturando uno dei propri capezzoli. La scossa di piacere lo obbligò ad aprire la bocca, lasciando che un piccolo gemito strozzato lasciasse la sua gola, la mente che vagava sempre più lontano.

Immaginava come il professore avrebbe potuto alzarsi dalla sua sedia, girare intorno alla scrivania fino a trovarsi davanti ad Eggsy, ancora in piedi. Pensò al professore che poggiava due dita sotto il suo mento, obbligandolo a sollevare al testa quel tanto che bastava per incrociare i suoi occhi, severi dietro gli occhiali che portava sempre. Lo immaginò avvicinarsi di un passo, fino ad essere così vicino che il corpo di Eggsy cominciava a urlare il proprio bisogno di contatto.

"Prometto che non succederà più professore."

_Si affrettò a dire. Il professore non sembrava particolarmente convinto. Eggsy sentiva un calore salire direttamente attraverso il suo sangue, e avvolgersi fin intorno alle sue ossa, un bisogno viscerale di rimediare a ciò che aveva fatto, di sentire di nuovo l'approvazione dell'uomo davanti a lui._  
_E così, senza pensarci due volte, semplicemente sarebbe sceso in ginocchio davanti a lui, avrebbe appoggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi, e avrebbe poggiato le labbra sui suoi pantaloni, cercando col tatto il profilo del suo membro dentro il tessuto._

Eggsy deglutì rumorosamente, il respiro più veloce mentre la sua mano scendeva lungo il proprio corpo, fino ad avvolgersi con decisione intorno alla propria erezione. Il ragazzo lasciò che un mugolio sfuggisse dalle proprie labbra, mentre cominciava a muovere la mano con ritmo lento, i muscoli dell'intero corpo che si rilassavano.  
La sua mente continuava a vagare, continuava a passare davanti ai suoi occhi chiusi immagini e a imprimere sulla sua pelle sensazioni che non aveva mai sentito realmente.

_Immaginò di poter passare le labbra su quel tessuto e sentire l'erezione del professore gonfiarsi sotto le sue labbra, lentamente ma prontamente. Immaginò di poter aprire i suoi pantaloni, liberare il suo membro, fermarsi ad osservarlo e imprimere nella memoria ogni singolo dettaglio prima di aprire la bocca ed avvolgere la punta con le proprie labbra._

Eggsy provò in ogni modo ad arginare le ondate di eccitazione. Voleva davvero continuare a perdersi in quei pensieri e in quelle immagini, ma era più forte di lui. Mentre la sua mente rincorreva la sensazione di calore della pelle del professore sulla propria lingua, il suo sapore sulle labbra, il suo corpo si tendeva, senza riuscire a resistere oltre.

_"Bravo, Eggsy"_

Due sole parole passarono per la sua mente, la voce del professore nelle sue orecchie, il suo accento più pesante a causa dell'eccitazione. Eggsy sentì il proprio orgasmo colpirlo in pieno, facendolo gemere ad alta voce senza riuscire ad accorgersene in tempo per trattenersi.  
Crollò nuovamente nel letto, la testa affondata nel cuscino, il respiro ancora pesante. Cavolo, se era messo male. Gli era capitato di masturbarsi pensando al professore, non poteva di certo negarlo. Ma venire semplicemente pensando alla sua voce era qualcosa di totalmente nuovo.  
Scivolò molto velocemente nel sonno, inseguendo pigramente i propri pensieri, mentre si chiedeva distrattamente quanto doveva essere messo male.

  
_Parecchio, amico. Parecchio. I prossimi giorni di scuola saranno un casino._


End file.
